


[podfic] go on living

by growlery



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alley Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Consent Issues, Cover Art, F/F, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Sex, alien cyborg sisters doin it, love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Playing a hunch, Gamora moves, shoving her body up against Nebula's, giving back the same hard pressure that Nebula is giving her. "Killing does not require privacy," she says. A simple fact, one they both know from long practice. "Fucking, on the other hand – "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] go on living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [go on living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102892) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> made for the informal twitter podfic exchange, for were_duck! cover by me, caps in the cover by kissthemgoodbye.

  
  
[download from the archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122770.zip)  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yeny8g73sjexrzo/go%20on%20living.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 22:04


End file.
